Emily Aldan
Emily was known as the Chief of Science on the Cadet run USS Valiant. Having followed in her Uncle's footsteps, she has made great strides to overcome her trademark stuttering and make a name for herself as a Starfleet officer. She currently transferred from the Greenwood Energy Initiative and is aboard the USS Fenrir. Background Information Due to time inconsistencies, Emily was born a year earlier in Future Plots in 2382. Personal Life Malor Gibson (2399): Emily met the man she lost her virginity to while on the Valiant. Malor was pretending to be a Cadet when he was working for S31 and used Emily, taking her virginity. He was killed a few years later by Kennedy Frobisher. Jacob K'rra (2399-2401): Emily met her former lover, Jacob, as he formed a bond with her over her experiences with Malor. They become more than friends, but only friends with benefits. After Jacob graduated, they tried to keep in touch but his assignment on Cardassia has left a rift. Kennedy Frobisher (2401-2402): Emily met her crush, Kennedy, while both served on Valiant but when both were lost together in the Gamma Quadrant and POW's, their trials of escaping together made them really bond. Emily felt more close to than anyone else in her life and had tried several times to get him to leave his wife for her - thinking she was a better fit. While they were never sexual, she often wished them to be. Because of Kennedy's denial, she eventually started a sexual relationship wtih a hologram named Cedric Diggory. This stopped when Kennedy found out, however in 2402 when Kennedy lost his memory of their time together they no longer communicate as closely as before. Cedric Diggory (2402): Emily met Cedric, as a hologram from the Harry Potter books that looked a lot like Kennedy was the center of Emily's attractions. Developing feelings for the hologram, Emily started a holoaddiction and eventually brought Cedric out from the deck with a mobile emitter until his presence was discovered by Kennedy and Emily was strongly urged to say goodbye to Cedric. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2397-2401, Emily worked hard and was accepted into the Red Squad program on board the USS Valiant. In her second year, she served as a Lieutenant in the science department. In her third year, she remained in the same position and served under a Lt. Commander Malor Gibson who was really an undercover S31 agent. When his cover was blown in a plot to take over the ship, his position was empty and Emily assumed the position as Chief of Science in December 2399. Military Service Upon graduating, Emily went into the Greenwood Energy Initiative in the Science Department under the control of her Uncle Bryce. She worked there for nearly a year before she transferred to the USS Valiant and worked as a Science Supervisor. After a hard time with PTSD, she went on leave and eventually reenlisted aboard the USS Fenrir in 2405. Rank History: Ensign: N/A ** Lt. JG: 2401-2402 ** Lieutenant: 2402-Current. 2 Emily Aldan Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Science Category:Red Squad Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation Category:April Category:2383 Category:All Characters